Crimson V
by Lover of the romantic soldier
Summary: A new bread of vampire has been created in a lab and is on the loose. Now the Yu-Yu gang has to go into a completely new experiance to stop the growth of human vampires. Hey Look! I finally updated it! I have no spell check just to let you all no though.
1. The Awakening

Hey peoples, I'm back with another, most likely lame, but serious story. Yes for once it is a serious story instead of a sad pathetic comedy. Any who, this should be rated R for violence and swearing, but you get more people on PG -THIRTEEN and I think that anyone who reads this is mature enough for it. Ok well this is a sci-fi horror, or at least I'll try to make it horror. Any who, that's all from me so lets get the story started. Oh and through out the story, think of the resident evils music and the beat to Linkin Park's 'breaking the habit' playing in the background. Oh as well, this will be a Mary sue, or at least I think that's what it's called when characters are added in. Same one as usual, but don't let this get you out of interest. Just read the story and tell me what you think.

The Scientist's Moons Awakening

By: Lover of the Romantic Soldier

Chp. 1 - The Awakening

The moon shone brightly in the sky, as its fully lit figure's light crusaded across the darkened earth. A deep wind brushed across the newly filled tree leaves, crossing the path of a single man walking along a path. The man was dressed in a trench coat, to hide his figure, and his face hidden beneath a worn out 60's hat, as he carried a flashlight. He walked down the path, swinging the flashlight about, looking for something. As he did so, the light flashed among his coat, bringing the sight of a single dagger, about the one-foot long.

He stopped suddenly, as his breath got shallow, looking around with the light of the flashlight. He breathed a deep sigh as he continued along the path, discovering nothing but another gust of wind. After a few more minuets of walking, he sighed as he came upon a metal door to a large facility. He brought the flashlight up and shined it on a small box as it opened up as a password lock. He then typed in something and waited.

A loud noise, like the churning of gears came out as the facility lit up from the inside and the door opened. The man smiled a small smirk as he walked in and the doors shut quickly behind him.

He walked down the halls for what seemed an eternity as the facility was found to be a large building. He then reached his destination as he went on an elevator and up ten stories to a new part of the building. He walked along into a pure white room where he took of his trench coat and hat off, as he slipped on a new, white lab coat and gloves. He then walked through a door into a room plastered with metal walls, bright ceiling lights, and large six-foot tall tubes that held an amount of uncountable things. He walked down the isle as he looked through each of the tubes until he reached one that was filled with a green liquid and a dark figure, attached to wires. The man smiled as he pressed a small button that was placed on the side of the tube. A small clicking noise was heard, as the locks on the side of the tube were unlocked, leaving the tube to stand-alone. He then reached under the tube as he pressed another button and the tube turned around and opened another door and went into a room, opposite of the one that there were currently in and the man followed.

Once fully in the second room, filled with test tubes, computers, and cabinets, the tube went to the side of the door as it shut behind them. The man walked around for a while as he gathered things like test tubes and files. He then looked through the files as he began mixing chemicals with each other.

It had been three hours since the man first came in the building and it was now close to dawn. The man was now on the computer, looking at the screens that plastered one side of the room. The screens held such things like graphs, charts, and meters as the man finished typing up his last entries. He then walked over to the test tubes that had been shaking on the rack. The man took out a neon green glowing tube and pored the contents into an elixir that was previously made. The man walked through the darkness back over to the tube with the figure in it and put the now purple glowing tube into a small crevice in the tube and activated another button. He then walked back over to his chair in front of the computers and started to type in another log.

As he typed, behind him, the tube began to glow neon purple, and then a bright red. Bubbles began to rise as one by one, the wires connected to the dark figure came off and the liquid within began to drain from the tube. After it was drained completely, the figure was left to stand there as his clawed hands twitch. It's arms raised up in front of its face, waiting for their master's response. Then, completely bright red eyes shot opened as the figure smiled. It moved its hands in front of his face, examining them, smiling greater as it learned more about itself. It then moved its leg a step forward to see what would happen and smiled once again, loving the feeling of movement. He took another step forward, loving it still, as the man continued to type on his computer, not knowing of the movement behind him.

After stepping out of the tube completely, the figure looked at itself as he watched his dark black cape swing up against his leather pants and shirt. His neck was caped with a cross necklace as well as a ruby-beaded necklace and a chocker. His long black hair swung about as he walked, looking around the darkened room. He then stopped, smelling the air, turning his head slowly towards the man typing at the computer. The figure smiled, showing his long fangs, his eyes glowing red as the pupils became slits. He then silently walked towards the man. The man turned in his chair as his eyes widened at the sight of the figure walking outside of his capsule. The Figure then lunged at him as his screams were heard just as the sun began to rise above the trees and facility, showing it's sign on the opposite side of where the man had entered. The facility was, CCT-LABS, located just outside of Tokyo.

The figure smiled, blood dripping from his lips as he dropped the man to the ground, his wallet falling out of his coat. The figure looked at it for a while, then picked it up and opened it. His eyes turned a bright yellow as he gathered the information from the mans ID, instantly learning the language. His eyes then returned to their normal red color as finished looking at the ID. The mans name, was Dr. Jason Drives, age: 37, owner of CCT-LABS. The figure dropped the wallet as he lost interest in the man. His eyes were then averted to the computer screens. He walked over there and read what was on the screens, gathering more information. He smiled again as he spoke his first words.

__

I am the crimson light of the night,

and the forgotten darkness of the day.

Formed from the DNA of a ancient creature known as a vampire, and the DNA of a newly created life form with advanced capabilities, I am able to walk among the living, as a creature of their own in the day, only to steal their blood and soul to make a child of my own. I am the creature that will soon rule over this world. I am Crimson V, dealer of the earth's cards, only to bet on the life's of those I steal.

Ok everyone that's all for now. So how was it. I hope I caught your interests with my story. Oh and don't worry about the Yu Yu Gang, they should come up in chapter two. Well Just review to tell me if you hate it, love it, or don't really get it at all. Oh and if you think you can come up with a better title, please tell me, and I'll pick the best one. Any who, that's all. See you in chapter two.


	2. The Attack

Hey everyone. I'm back with happiness on my positive reviews. I actually got more on my first chapter for Scientist's moons awakening, which will be now changed to Crimson V, If all of you agree with it or something else along those lines. Any who, I got three reviews, which some of you may think is pathetic but not to me. Any way, thanks to Neh Himura, Yami-Aj Yu-Yu-InuCaptor, and SakiraFoxDemon. I'm glad that you all like it and I hope that the new comers like it too. Well any way on with chapter two.

(I'm using the now because (under dash thingy) doesn't work.)

Chp. 2 - The Attacks

It was now twelve o'clock, mid day and hundreds of cars were now parked in the large parking lot of CCT-LABS, as other employed scientists came to study there own experiments. One of those such, had now parked up in her red dodge viper, opening the door to walk out among the suns light. She wore her white lab coat naturally, as she walked in her red high heels. She word sun glasses covering up her deep blue eyes. Her hair was of brunet and it was tied up in a bun, although some loose groupings of hair strayed from it and into her face. She walked along as her red purse swung back and forth. She then entered the doors of CCT-LABS.

She walked among others of her stature as she went to the elevator. Along with her was one of her close friends at CCT-LABS and they talked as the both went to their floors, her friend to floor 4, and herself to floor 10. She went to where the man had gone and she walked into the room filled with the large tubes. She walked among the different colored tubes to find her own experiment. As she did so, she stopped as she realized that one special tube was missing.

"I see Jason's here for once." she sad as she let out a small giggle. She then pressed a button next to the space where the tube used to be and the door opened to let her in.

She walked around in surprise as she found the room to be trashed, as if a monster had came through. There were broken cupboards, shattered test tubes, papers all over the floor and all of the computer screens had been shattered as sparks came flying out of them. Some of the over head lights were broken as well. She stared at all of the destruction as the door shut behind her. She turned to see if the tube had been untouched. She looked at it in fear as she found it to be broken as well. Her eyes got even wider as she spotted a purple elixir drop from a small, broken test tube in the crevice of the large test tube itself. "He didn't" the woman said as fear was clearly spotted in her words. She then started to back away as she hit something with her foot.

She looked down at what she had hit, only to find Dr. James's wallet. She looked at it in question as she picked it up. As she looked at the wallet a figure slowly and quietly came up from behind her. She turned as she heard a crack of a piece of glass and her eyes went wide at what she saw. The figure that she was looking at suddenly attacked her as her screams were heard throughout the facility.

A few of the other scientists who were looking at their test tubes looked up as they heard the woman scream. After realizing that the special test tube was gone, they ran to see what the problem was. One of those was the friend of the brunet, who had just gone up there. She screamed as she ran from the sight of the others who ran in to see what happened, were attacked by two figures. She continued to run down the hall as she yelled to the others to follow but known listened and as she entered the elevator with extreme fear in her eyes, she could hear the screams of all of those who didn't follow as they were attacked. She then ran out of the facility as she heard more screams from inside, and she ran to her car. She turned the keys as she drove off in fear followed only by a few others who had seen the fellow scientists get attacked. As she drove away from the facility, she turned on her phone and called 911. At that moment, everything seemed to stop to her as she realized that someone was on the back of her car. She stopped her car with a loud screech as the person flew past her vehicle, scratching her with his long claws. As she realized that it was one of those who had been attacked, she drove off in a hurry, afraid of what was to come.

A little while after - In the spirit world

"Ugh, I have so much work to do. Stupid tournaments. Why do I keep going to those things. They just stock me up with more work." Koenma said angrily as he stamped a few papers. (A.N.- this is after a tournament in my own episodes with my character. ;) As he continued to stamp and groan, footsteps were heard outside his doors. Suddenly, the doors opened wide as George(ogre) came running in with a stack of papers, slamming the doors behind him. As he did so, the vibrations from the door knocked over all of Koenma's papers, mixing them up.

Koenma sir, I have some very important papers that you need to look at sir. Ogre said in a hurry(which was why he said sir twice ). "Uhh sir, why is your face all red?" George asked as he watched Koenma's face grow redder and redder. "GGRRRRR, OGRE YOU JUST MIXED UP ALL MY PAPERS. NOW I HAVE TO DO THEM ALL OVER AGAIN!!" Koenma yelled as ogre hid in the corner. "Uhh sorry sir but these papers are really important. Here." George said as he handed the papers to Koenma, who was now doing his breathing exercises to calm down. He looked at them as he sucked on his pacifier. His eyes got wider as he got to the bottom of the papers. "Ogre why didn't you show me this earlier?!" "Well we just got them sir and.." "Oh who cares! Just get Botan and tell her to get my spirit detectives. We need them now!" Koenma yelled. "Yes sir!" George said as he was about to run out the door when Koenma stopped him. "Ogre.." he said in a creepily calm voice. "Uhh yes sir" George said a bit scared. Koenma looked at him with a smile. "Before you go... PICK UP AND ORGANIZE ALL OF MY PAPERS!!" he yelled as George started to pick up all of his papers.

Ok everyone, how did you like the second chapter. I know it wasn't as good as the first one but I hop you liked it just as much. Well If you didn't, I accept flames, but either way, please review that way I know read it and I know what you thinks. Ok Well that's all. Bye.


	3. A new case

> Hello peoples! - Yay, chapter three of my now named "Crimson V." story. Well, I got seven reviews now, so uhh, thanks to my friend Joey lover and to my original reviewers, Neh Himura, Yami-Aj Yu-Yu-InuCaptor, and SakiraFoxDemon. Umm, well lets see, any way, I'm going to say that my friend Dragon Slayer122191 or Elizabeth, and Yami-Aj Yu-Yu-InuCaptor or AJ shall be in my ficcy. Elizabeth, shall be the lady form the last chapter who drove out of the facility, and AJ shall be AJ from her ficcy, through the whole fic (note; this means that AJ shall be in the fic throughout the whole fic, but Elizabeth shall only be in a little bit for reasons beyond me.) If you wanna know what she looks like (although I'm putting in a description), check out her fic, 'fire, foxes, and ningens'. Any who, that's all I'm going to say besides the fact that I'm in the story myself, As Kurama's wife, and that we live in our own Apartment. Oh and I'm fourteen in this fic, instead of thirteen which means this is one year later. (Oh and don't get too mad, I just can't see it without myself anymore. I'm a big weirdo.) Ok well that's all from the annoying me. Oh and for those who don't know. I'm Ariel. - Oh yeah, and I forgot, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, AJ, Elizabeth, or Kaiba and his corporation. I do however, own this idea and my character(which may come up in friends fics as well.) This shall be considered throughout the whole fic incase I forget.
> 
> (Ok neither the squiggle nor the lower dashy thingy works anymore so I will use-- 'regular dashes', hope it works.)
> 
> --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Chapter 3- The New Case (Oh and by the way, this chapter is going to be longer then the other ones so far)
> 
> ------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> It was as dark, muggy, cloudy, rainy day in Tokyo, Japan as cars continuously drove up and down the streets, while people walked on the side walks. The deep mist arising from the puddles over came many of the passer - buyers, although none seem to care. All that mattered was to get to where they were going, among all of the gray.
> 
> "Why exactly are all these people still outside, despite the rain?" Botan questioned as she flew above the gray, gloomy city below. Cars continued to flow, although the traffic began to build up as rush hour came upon them. It was now 3:00 o'clock as Botan continued to fly over the city, after watching Koenma yell at George for a period of time. She giggled at the memory as she flew down to her first stop of the spirit detective's house.
> 
> She flew up to the window, waiting to see if someone would come to open it. After waiting for a couple of minutes, she realized that Yusuke was still asleep and proceeded to tap on the window, still getting no reply. She sighed as she then flew down to the ground, after checking to see if there were any humans around, finding none and proceeded to do so. She then hopped off of her oar is she put out her hand to materialize it until further use. Botan then proceeded to walk inside the building to get Yusuke the old fashion way.
> 
> Yusuke was awakened buy a banging sound as he fell out of bed, startled by the new, loud, noise. He looked around for a moment to see what it was. Realizing that it wasn't in his room, he jumped back in bed as he thought of it as something 'not-important' if it was not in his current facility. After he dozed off, the loud banging noise was heard again and Yusuke angrily, got out of bed and walked to his door, dragging his blanket along behind him as it stayed wrapped around his body.
> 
> Botan, sat outside of Yusuke's door angrily as once again, no one answered her calls. She, lifted her hand, ready to bang on the door as hard as possible when it opened, revealing the spirit detective. Instantly, Botan could feel her cheeks fill with a rosy, red color as she stared at the tired Yusuke. His normally slicked back, black hair was now a jumble of mess as his bangs covered his half lidded, ticked, eyes. This was a normal state to see Yusuke in for Botan though. What surprised her, was the fact that instead of wearing his blue, rubber duck pajamas with the matching slippers, he was now wearing nothing but a pair of navy blue boxers, partially covered by a blanket dragging along behind him. Botan covered her eyes as Yusuke continued to scratch his head, leading down to his lower areas.
> 
> "So Botan, what do you want? I was sleeping you know." he said as he looked at her with his half lidded brown eyes. Botan looked at him a bit cocky as she replied to his lazy-ness. "Actually, Yusuke, I have realized that." She then pointed at him to show how he was dressed. He looked at himself for a few seconds and then looked back up at Botan. "So" She rolled her eyes as she pushed Yusuke back into his apartment, staying out in the hall as she yelled for him to get dressed. After about five minutes, he came back out. He was startled when Botan then pushed him all the way back to outside of the building. "Hey, what's up Botan!" He yelled a bit freaked out by her pushy attitude. She looked at him after looking around to see if there were any humans around. "We have a new case Yusuke. We need to go get every one." she told him as he grew angry by the news. "Another mission. I don't want.." "It doesn't matter if you want to go on a mission or not, just help me get whoever you can and meat up in the park by the portal to spirit world!" she yelled at him. Yusuke shook his head quickly as his fear of Botan hitting him with her oar got to him. "Oh and go get AJ. We may need her." she said as Yusuke nodded. They then both ran off to get the other members of the group.
> 
> --------with Yusuke--------
> 
> After running to go get Kuwabara, who was awoken as well and proved to be wearing his favorite, green teddy bear PJs, Yusuke and the 'great' Kazuma Kuwabara went of to go find a third member of the group. They walked for a long time, deciding not to catch a cab or a bus for the fact that neither had money, and were forced to be soaked in the rain. After walking half way across the city, the reached upon their destination. They could see, Shiori's house, and they waved to her as they watched her water the front garden. They then passed by onto the next, much larger house. They walked up to the door and knocked on it, waiting to see what oddness lied ahead.
> 
> Both, Kuwabara and Yusuke sat there as they waited. They knocked on the door again and after they did, they heard a few crashing noises, like the noise of cups and things falling down. Then the door opened, revealing a tall, slim, red-headed boy. He rubbed his head a bit as he opened on blue eye. He was a pretty boy, envied by a lot of guys who saw him, and loved by all the girls. His name, was Touya. "Hey, Touya." Yusuke said as he walked in through the door, followed by Kuwabara. "Hey you two." He said back as he showed the two into the metal, blinding kitchen. He then started to pick up the bowls that was the crashing noise. "If your looking for AJ, she's in her room." He said knowing that was why the both of them were there. They then walked off, out of the kitchen.
> 
> "Man, that room is blinding." Yusuke said as Kuwabara rubbed his eyes. They then started up the stairs, realizing how fully big the house was and went down a hall to another door. They knocked on it, awaiting outside for AJ to answer. As they did, a creature that looked like a cross between a cat and a fox literally, walked through the door. It was silver with three long, blacked, striped tails. It looked up at Yusuke and Kuwabara with it's glacial blue eyes for a while, and than began to clean itself with its black, mitten like paws. Then the door opened. A girl, a little shorter than Hiei looked up at them with her green eyes. She was wearing a green and blue Jersey with the number one on it, along with some kaki cargo pants. As she smiled at Yusuke and Kuwabara, she pulled her waist long, midnight blue hair behind her ears with her hands, that were covered with blue finger-less gloves, revealing two earrings that were in her ear, as did the other one.
> 
> "Hey Yusuke, what are you doing at my house with the town idiot?" AJ, asked as she and Yusuke laughed annoyingly loud at Kuwabara's new name. They soon stopped and AJ welcomed the both of them into her room. The room was a sky blue color with some stars of different shades of blue painted along with it on the walls. The room was very large, like two joined in one. In the room, there was a window on one wall, and a book case on another wall, opposite of a king sized bed. As well, there was a big screen TV, with a DVD player, sound system, laptop, and a game cube. Along with all of that, there were some crimson cushions and a neon blow up chair, which currently had Hiei on it, reading a large book from AJ's book shelf. Yusuke looked at him for a while until he looked up from his current reading. "What are you doing here detective?" he asked as the cat like creature jumped on his lap. "I should be asking you that." Yusuke said as he watched Kuwabara played Soul Calibur 2 against AJ on her game cube.
> 
> "Hey, AJ, we have something to tell you." Yusuke said as he pulled Kuwabara up from the game, making the tall red head groan. "What?" she replied as she picked up the cat like figure from Hiei's lap. "Come her Moonlight" she said as it jumped on her shoulder. "Well, we have a new mission and we have to gather up everyone. Heh, good thing Hiei's here." Yusuke said. Hiei sat up once he heard what the detective said. "What's the mission because if it's something easy, I'm not going to do it." he said, giving Yusuke a deep glare from his ruby red eyes. Yusuke glared back at him for a while, only to crumble under the pressure of Hiei's. "Uh, well......we don't really know what the mission is." he said laughing nervously as Hiei continued to stare at him. Kuwabara then stood up to explain further, although ruining it on the way. "Yeah shorty, Yusuke told me that Botan told him to gather everyone so stop complaining." he said making Hiei angry at him. "Don't you EVER DARE to call me shorty." he said, making Kuwabara shake a bit.
> 
> Seeing all of this, AJ laughed, making all three of the boys look up at her. "You guys are so retarded. Lets just get going so we can get on with the mission." she said a bit perky. Hiei looked at her in disgust as the other two boys nodded. "Stupid snickers make her to happy." Hiei said as they all left the room through AJ's window. They did have to wait for Kuwabara though, since he was afraid to hurt himself. They then all ran to go find Botan and the others. Hiei jumping from tree to tree while Yusuke, AJ, and Kuwabara ran down the sidewalk.
> 
> -------- Back with Botan--------
> 
> Botan had been walking around aimlessly among the humans for a while now, looking for one certain apartment. She shook her head for a while and then looked down at a piece of paper. Kurama had written it, for when he and Ariel, his wife, () had moved out of Shiori's house and into their own apartment. It was very nice hand writing and Botan could read it easily.
> 
> 'Dear Botan,
> 
> We have moved into a new apartment. If you ever need to find us, were in the apartment number 125 of the Kaze; wind apartments: 1225 on Kazumoto street in Tokyo. Hope you can find it easily.
> 
> Kurama'
> 
> (A.N.-I just made up the Kazumoto street thingy, and Kaze means wind, I think. ) She could understand his letter completely, what she couldn't figure out was exactly where it was. On Kazumoto street, there were more than 500 apartments. She couldn't believe it. Right in the middle of Tokyo too. She walked around a bit more, looking at all of the apartments, each building with it's own set of numbers. 1104, 1239, 1327, it just went on and on, and frankly, Botan was getting a headache. She still continued to look around though, as she found the right trail. 1221, 1222, 1223, 1224, and finally, 1225.
> 
> She sighed a sigh of relief as she went into the building. She then went up the stares, not bothering to wait for the elevator and went up to room 125. Botan fixed her self up, pushing the door bell in the process, and then smiled, waiting for someone to answer the door, praying that whoever was in there wasn't asleep. She smiled a relieved smile as the door opened, revealing a girl. She was about 5' tall from head to toe. She had dark brown, hair that was about two inches past her shoulders. She was wearing a pink dress, something rare for her to wear, and had an apron over it. She then smiled sweetly at Botan, closing her dark brown eyes as she let her in.
> 
> "So Botan, what how long did it take you to find our apartment?" the girl asked her as she poured a cup of tea for Botan, and some milk for herself. "Well Ariel, it took me about and hour. Why did and Kurama by this place in the first place anyway?" She asked as she took a sip of her tea. "Well you know, so we wouldn't be bothering Shiori so much. Of course if you mean in this area, it was because the rooms were cheap." She smiled as both of them laughed. They then calmed down as Ariel began to talk. " You know though, I really wished we would have bought a house. I would feel a lot more like a wife if I was in a more cozier environment." Botan laughed for a moment. "I can't believe you think that way. Your only fourteen you know." Ariel smiled back at her. "Yes, but I feel at least 25 on the inside, being married to such a high ranking man and all." They both laughed again, but Botan stopped short. "Say, where is Kurama anyway?" she asked. Ariel looked up at her a bit shocked, but smiling afterwards. "He's at work of course. I thought you knew that." Botan smiled at her and then stood up. "Well, we better get going then." she said making Ariel a bit confused. "Going for what?" "To get Kurama of Course." "Why?" Ariel asked Botan, making her smile a bit embarrassed. "Oh I forgot to tell you. We have another mission to go on." she said as Ariel looked at her. "Oh . Well let me go change and we can get him then." she said as she walked off. After a little while, she came back out in a baggy shirt and some Kaki pants. As well, she carried one of Kurama's gis (you know the things he wears during fights). "Ok well lets go. Oh but we have to take a bus. Kurama has the only car." She said as Botan nodded and they walked off out of the building.
> 
> --------Yusuke--------
> 
> Yusuke, AJ, and Kuwabara had been walking around for a long time now, while Hiei jumped from tree to tree. They were all tired so they decided to take a rest on the side of the road. Yusuke sat there, legs spread out, as did Kuwabara, while Aj and Hiei both sat in a tree. "Damn, were the hell are we?" Yusuke asked as he looked around. He then stopped as he saw some familiar faces. "Hey Botan! Ariel!" he yelled as he got up and ran to them. Kuwabara did the same, and the other two followed, jumping from tree to tree and then landing next to them.
> 
> "Hey, what are you guys doing here? We're supposed to meet up at the park." AJ said as she and Ariel smiled at each other. "Well," Ariel said as she looked around. "We're going to go get Kurama at his work. You guys wanna come?" she asked as Yusuke, Kuwabara, and AJ shook their heads for a yes, while Hiei only looked at them, giving a 'hn' in reply. "Ok well lets get going." Botan said all cheery as the bus drove by, picking them all up.
> 
> -------Somewhere with Kurama--------
> 
> Kurama sat at his desk as he typed some things on his computer. He was in a very large office, being the head of his company and all. It was a plain gray, with a few plants and a large window, over shadowing the city from behind his desk. Kurama was wearing a gray suit as well, mixed with a dark red tie. He sighed as he continued to type on his computer. All he had to do was type in business things like how much income they were making and doing the taxes and other such things. Just then, his assistant called in on the intercom.
> 
> 'Mr. Minamino, there's a group here to see you.'
> 
> Kurama sighed and angry sigh as he pushed a button on the receiving end of the intercom to talk.
> 
> "If it's Kaiba's goons, tell them that he and I have already made an agreement so they can go home." he said back a bit angry. 'Those men never leave.' he thought to himself as his assistant ringed in again.
> 
> 'Um, their not Kaiba's men sir. It's your wife and a few other people.' she said.
> 
> Kurama went wide eyed, and then smiled. He knew what would be coming for him and he was glad about it.
> 
> "Send them in" he said back.
> 
> The doors then opened as Ariel and the others walked in. "Thanks Saria." Ariel said waving to Kurama's assistant. "Your welcome." she said back as she shut the door behind them. Kurama stood up as he smiled. "Hi honey how are you...." "I can't believe you thought I was one of Kaiba's goons. He is such a bastard Kurama. Why do you even talk to him." Ariel said leaving Kurama hanging. "It's all business dear, just business." he said laughing nervously. Sometimes Ariel can be a bit scary to him. "Well anyway. What are all of you doing here. Wait, don't answer that. We have another case to solve don't we?" Kurama asked surprising everyone. "Of course fox. Why else would we come here to this ningen filled place." Hiei said as he messed around with one of Kurama's plants. "Ohhh.....you guys won't come here just to see me." he said, joking around just to annoy Hiei and making everyone else laugh.
> 
> "Well we need to get going." Botan said as she pushed Ariel forward to give Kurama his gi. She gave him his gi and he smiled at him. "Well, I'll change in one of the bathrooms and then we can go." Kurama said as he walked out of his office doors. He then walked over to Saria's desk. She then looked up at him and smiled. "Going on another case Mr. Minamino." she said surprising everyone but Kurama and Ariel. "Of course." he said as he waved to her and she then went back to what she was doing. Yusuke then ran up to him and pulled his shoulder, making him spin around. "She knows what we're doing?!" Kurama yelled. "Uh well, not exactly. She just thinks its things that Ariel and I do for fun. You know like go out and other such things." he said as he winked, making Ariel laugh. "Eww, didn't need to know that." AJ said as she walked up to them. "Can we just go?" she asked. "Just wait for me to change and we can go." Kurama said as he walked into a nearby bathroom. A few minuets later, he came out in his gi and he threw his suit into his office. "Ok lets go." Kuwabara said and they all ran off, well went on to an elevator, and left the building to head for the park, and the portal to makai to learn about their new case.
> 
> ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> (Dangit none of the faces came out) Ok well that's it. I know it kinda came out as a stupid ending for the chapter but that's all I could come up with. Well anyway, I hope you all like it and Elizabeth will show up in the next chapter. Ok well that's all. Just review what you think ok. If you like it, say you like it. If you don't say you don't. I don't really care. As long as you guys review so i know you read it.


	4. leave it to the policebad chapter title

Ok people I'm really mad now. just deleted one of my stories and are most likely gonna delete another one....I think they said they would......dangit. I don't care if I put discontinued on it, I'm still really mad. Well to save this one....I going to type up another chapter....I hope you all like it. I'm still scared it will be taken off though cause I'm in it......sorry but I'm not going to add Elizabeth to it now.....just in case. This means that the girl that drove from the facility is now not in the story. Sorry about that.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Leave it to the cops (stupid chapter title that has no point to it)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koenma sat at his desk silently as the spirit detectives stared at him, waiting to hear their new case. He twitched a bit and then started to shuffle through papers as he thought about how the put the new case. After shuffling a bit more he laid back in his chair and sighed, still trying to think of what to say. "Come on Koenma what's the god damn case?!" Yusuke yelled as he stared angrily at him. Koenma stood up a bit scared as he looked back at Yusuke, then at the others who were as well a bit angry for having to sit there in silence.   
"Well the case is .......how can I put it without getting anyone mad?" Koenma started as he held his chin with his hand. "If you don't say anything, you'll make us all mad." Hiei said giving one of his legendary glares. Koenma laughed nervously and then walked over to stand in front of them all. "Well...lets start if off this way." he said as he took out his remote. A large TV screen then came down in front of them all and displayed a picture of a man in a white lab coat. "This is Dr. Jason Drives. He's a scientist and owner of ..." "CCT-LABS, just outside of Tokyo." Kurama ended for him. " I did some business with him a few months ago." he continued. Koenma looked at him then sighed. "Well you are correct Kurama, but sadly his dead. Just Today, he was found dead in his Laboratory after working on an experiment of his. I met him before he left for Spirit world and he told me that he was attacked by his own experiment." he said as every ones eyes went a bit wide. "How is that possible?" Ariel asked. "He doesn't even know." Koenma said. "Although he does think it happened because he added a new elixir to the experiments tank on the day of his death."

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Kuwabara stupidly asked. Koenma looked at him a bit angry. "Well just let me continue and I'll tell you. After Dr. Drives told me about what he did, he told me what the goal of his experiment was. Him, and him alone, was trying to create a hybrid that had the DNA of a vampire and a human, but was more advanced. What it was supposed to do, was act like a vampire through taking it's blood and making those who had had bit, follow him as advanced vampires. As well, if they were scratched by any of his long claws, they would transform too. The key was to get it to walk among the living in broad daylight. That's what the human DNA was for and apparently it worked. Now he can go among the humans and transforming them into followers. He can go anywhere as well and he can learn any language and anything just by looking at it and gathering it into his advanced mind. He could walk around and no one would notice him. At least until he transforms them. So far, he has taken over all of CCT -LABS and has made it his home base. We have also gathered that he calls himself, Crimson V." Koenma finished.   
Now everyone was staring. "Now what exactly is the point of creating another stupid vampire?" AJ asked looking at Koenma. "Well....Dr. Drives whas planning on taking over Japan by controlling his vampire, but it didn't work." "So he's another stupid genius that want's to take over the world." Yusuke said crossing his arms. "Exactly." Koenma sighed. Hiei 'hned' then started to walk off. "Where are you going Hiei?" AJ asked as she grabbed onto his arm. "I'm not going to take part in something as stupid as this. Why don't the stupid ningens tell their cops to go down and shoot it?" He said. Koenma looked at him. "Did I mention that he has super human speed and is pretty much invincible." he said making Hiei look back. "If he's invincible, then how are we supposed to beat him Koenma." Yusuke said a bit angry and scared at the same time. "We just have to find his Achilles' heel." Ariel said smiling a bit. "Exactly Ariel. That's why I'm summoning you to go and find Crimson V's weakness. So you should all get going. Oh but beware, if you get bit by any of his followers, you will turn into a vampire and follow under his command." Koenma said and they all nodded, as the set off to CCT-LABS.

At the parking lot of CCT-LABS  
  
"Well, this is the place." Kurama said as he drove up into the parking lot of CCT-LABS in his car. Every one got out and looked up at in in awe. "This place is even bigger than your business building Kurama." Yusuke said as they all started walking towards the entrance. "So there all stuck in there?" Kuwabara asked. "Yup" said AJ as she went to grab the door. "Every one be on your best alert." She said as they all nodded. Then she opened the door and walked inside.

They looked around. It looked pretty normal with a check in desk and everything, except people. "Where are they?" Ariel said as she looked around. "There probably on a hire floor. Most likely Crimson V summoned them up there." Kurama said as they all agreed. "Well lets get going" Said Yusuke as they started to look for some a way to go up. "Hey guys, I found an elevator lets go on that." Kuwabara said as he was about to go push the button. "Wait. They probably know that we are coming, this place does have security systems right. We should go up the stares instead." Hiei said as he started to walk up some. They all followed and were now up to another level. They stopped as they walked up in front of a door. "I guess this is the way to get in." Kuwabara said. "Get ready to fight." Kurama said and they all did so. Kuwabara then opened the door and they all stared. There was nothing there. They walked in, still on guard as they looked around. Now everything was different. Instead of a regular building, it was now all high tech. All the walls where metal and the where large lightings above. The lights made everything blinding. "This looks like the resident evil place." AJ said as Ariel nodded and they both started to sing the tune of resident evil. "Stop that you two." Kurama said and they did. "Where are they?" Yusuke asked as he looked around. "I guess we'll just have to look around and Wait."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Achilles' heel - For those who don't know, Achilles' was a Greek (I think) warrior that seemed invincible. Except for the heel of his foot, which getting hit, would lead to destruction. Now the phrase "Achilles' heel" is used to describe some ones weakness.

Ok every one that's it for this chapter. I wanted to make it a small cliff hanger. It was short and stupid but it got to the point. Oh and sorry for not updating in a while. I was busy, plus I had a writers block. Well, as I said, I hope you like it. If you did or if you have any complaints, just review.....actually.....just review so I know that you read it.


	5. The first attack

Heyo peoples. I'm finally updating for all of those who have been waiting. Yay. I was actually thinking about not working on this story any more but I read the reviews for it and knowing that there was so many who like it that I had to update again. Hope you can all find it ok. Well this is chapter um.......(checks ) chapter five. he he sorry about that. Ok well lets see if we'll be getting any action in this one.....most likely I'll try and not get it but same diff. Ok then, on with the story. OH and I don't own yu Yu hakusho or AJ and her little creations.

Chp 5- The first attack.

Every one looked around as they walked cautiously through the bright, white hallways. "This is kinda creepy." Kuwabara said as he looked around a bit nervously. They continued to walk as they passed by a few offices and science centers. Yusuke decided to have some fun. He waited until he was behind everyone. He then smiled. "ko ko ko chi chi chi" he whispered, trying to scare everyone. But they just turned and looked at him angrily. "Damn it." he said as they then continued to walk.

They walked down some more hallways and isles, still finding nothing. "Don't tell me we have to got up some more stares." AJ said a bit angrily and sad and the same time. "I guess so." Kurama said as they then went up some more stares and into another story. This one was the same as the other. "Don't you think they would have some bathrooms." Ariel said making every one look at her like she was an idiot. "What?" she said and they just continued to walk.

As they walked, they looked into some of the rooms. It was torment. Papers every where and test tubes on the floor. The only things that were un touched were the test subjects. A few rats, rabbits and even frogs. As they walked further along the test subject rooms, they started to here barking. As the barking got louder, Ariel started to talk to her self. "I know their big dogs so please be in cages, please be in cages." she said as Kurama looked at her. "Don't worry. If they are not in cages, we'll just um......well......I guess kill them." he said thinking about it nervously. At that moment they past the room where the barking was coming from. In large cages, where about twenty or forty Doberman.

"Oh god it's the worst kind of dog." Ariel said as she backed away from the windows. "Doberman arn't that bad. They're kinda cool actually." AJ said as she smiled, only making Ariel worry more. "Well they're all caged up and behind those doors so you'll be fine." Hiei said trying to calm the annoyance down. "Oh but beware, those are guard dogs. They might come out and attack us." Yusuke said laughing, only to get hit by Kurama. "Why couldn't they be nice little Welsh Corgis. I like Welsh Corgis." Ariel said still scared. "Maybe we should get going. Those dogs are a bit loud anyway." Kurama said and they continued to walk. As they did so, a security camera looked at them.

****

"_So the young lady doesn't like Dobermans. Well we'll just have to show her how nice they are."_

At that moment, the barking got louder as the sounds of unlocking cages were heard. Ariel turned to look back behind them. "Don't worry Ariel. I looked at the locks. They're all computerized locks." AJ said making Ariel feel better, but confusing Kuwabara. They then continued to walk, although more cages seem to sound like they were opening and the dogs barking got louder. Ariel decided to walk up to Kurama, who was in front, just to be safe. She could fight ugly demons and vampires as well, but she couldn't dare come face to face with a barking, hungry, Doberman.

At that moment, the sound of an unlocking and sliding door was heard, making every turn around, only to stare with fear. There, at the entrance of the door, stood some Dobermans, staring at the group and waiting for the other Dobermans to make it out of the door. The growled, scaring Ariel as she started to back away. The Dobermans continued to growl, getting louder and louder as all of the Dobermans walked out. "Oh god." Yusuke said as they all started to run, followed by the barking Dobermans.

"I thought you said it was a computerized lock." Kuwabara yelled. "Crimson V must have hacked into the system." AJ yelled back as they all ran, only a few feet behind Ariel, and a few inches in front of the Doberman. "God Damn this sucks." Yusuke said as he ran faster. "Oh shut up and Fight!" Hiei yelled as he turned around, pulling out his katana and striking some of the Dobermans, only to be followed by more. They then ran down another hallway as they were continued to be chased by some more dogs.

At that moment, Kurama looked around. "Where's Ariel." he yelled back to every one. "Like we know." AJ yelled. "Err Forget this. We need to fight." Kuwabara said and they all agreed. They then stopped and turned around, Kurama with his rose whip, Hiei with his Katana, Yusuke, preparing his spirit gun, Kuwabara with his spirit sword, and AJ with her own katana as well as her own little secrets. The Dobermans stopped and circled around them as they growled.

** __**

"Now for the separation."

They group then began to fight the dogs, slicing and shooting their way through. Kuwabara ran around as he cut through the pouncing dogs. As he sliced through the last one in his area, his eyes went wide as he ran into and open elevator. The doors then closed on him and he proceeded to got up.

Yusuke smirked as the dogs walked towards him. They then jumped at him and he proceeded with his attack. "Shot gun!" he yelled as thousands of bullets came out at the dogs, killing them instantly. As Yusuke smiled, one last dog in his fighting range ran up to him and pushed him through and open door. The door then closed and automatically locked him into another room. "Hey!" he yelled as he banged on the doors, soon finding it pointless.

Kurama fought his way around, slicing his way through the Dobermans with his rose whip, only to find more coming. He jumped up in the air, but his eyes went wide as he saw Hiei do the same. Hiei turned as he realized the incoming Kurama and he some how pushed himself to one side, only to go through the ceiling, which opened up, and then closed. Kurama went wide eyed as he watched it all happen. He grabbed onto one of the hanging lights as he looked around. All he could see was AJ and the on coming dogs. "This isn't good." he thought. Just then, the light fixture started to swing and he looked up. He was then pulled up into the ceiling along with the light, realizing it was odd that only one light was hanging down.

AJ looked around as she cut through a group of dogs. "Where did every one go." she said as she looked around, only to be stopped by more Dobermans. "Ok if you all ran away, you SUCK!" she yelled as she continued to fight more and more. At that moment, the floor beneath her opened up and she looked down into a darkness. "Oh crap." she said as she plummeted down into it, leaving the dogs behind.

The dogs stood there, trying to figure out what happened as the floor closed back up. A security camera turned to the confused dogs as a light blinked on it. Just then, the speakers went on. **_"Good job my pets. Now your work is done." _**a voice said and at that moment, the collars on the dogs sent out a massive electrical wave, killing them all.

Ok all, that's it for chapter five. So, how did you like the little dog attack. I hope it was some what exciting. Ok well that's all for me and crimson v for now. So review and tell me what you think or how I could fix my story. Bye.


	6. The sighting

Heyo Peoples! It's been a long ass time since I've updated any stories and I guess now I should do it. Plus, after the dream I had last night, I have a new, horror fanfic that I might post. So, keeping this short, have fun with my finally updated fanfic and I hope you like it! If there's anyone who still cares and if you do, it would be great if you reviewed. Thanks!

No idea what chapter this is. I'll just title it...

The sighting!

(dun dun dun. squeeky squeeky)

Ariel ran as fast as she could once she learned the dogs had been let loose somehow.

"They'are computerized locks. Yeah sure!" she gasped to herself as she continued to ran. Her legs ached with fatigue as she ran through the blank, bright, hallways. Her mind was racing as she tried to speed up, pushing herself.

"I'm not afraid of demons but I'm afraid of dogs! What the hells wrong with me!" Ariel yelled aloud to herself. She suddenly stopped then, as she listened to those words echo through the hallways. Looking around, she realized she was alone. No dogs and no reikai.

"Hello," she quietly listened for a reply. "Anyone there? Kurama? Yusuke? Kuwabara? Anyone!" her words echoed again. "Doggies?...OH God where did everyone go! I couldn't have outran them. They'll all faster than me! Com'mon guys! Don't joke like this!" she continued as she talked to herself. No one replied at all.

"...Oh shit." At that moment she heard a crashing noise, like a metal pan hitting the ground. "Eeep!" she said as she looked around. "This seriously reminds me of a scary movie." Again there was another noise after that, this time the sound of crashing test tubes. Ariel continued to look around, trying to find the source of the sound. "Maybe it's the guys...It's gotta be them.," she reasured herself as she started to walk around through the hall, looking in the windows and doors. She then came accross something as she looked in through a lab door. She then gasped as she realized what it was. "Wholy Cow a person!"

Ariel quickly opened the door and walked into the room, letting the door shut behind her. She walked up behind the person realizing it was a man. She also realized that he looked like he was in pain. "Maybe he cut himself with a scaple." she thought to herself. She continued to walk up to him, stretching her arm out so she could place a hand on his sholder and help him. "I'm glad someones actually here." She said to him as she walked closer. "Are you hurt?"

Just as she said those words, the man turned around and looked at her with his eyes wide, blood shot and full of lust. He then began to walk towards her, forcing Ariel to step back a few feet. "Oh god, you must be drunk. I didn't think you scientist guys drank beer." she said as she stepped back while the man continued to move forward. He smiled at her showing a toothy grin and in one quick moment, lunged at her, knocking her down on the ground. He then straddled her as he lustly looked at her.

"Uh Hey, I know you guys are lonely but this is no way to get a girl!" she said as she tried to move away. The man then bent down towards her neck and sucked on it. "OH GOD! Stop it!" Ariel yelled as she punched him off of her and scooted back away from him. She then noticed something that was extrememly odd. After she punched him, his necked turned farther than it should have.

"What in the hell!" The man then turned his head back around and looked at her again. This time his eyes wern't blood shot but completely red and his iris yellow. He then smiled again, this time his teeth were elongated and sharp. Ariel then gasped as she realized what was going on. "Your...Your a vampire!" The man laughed and then lunged at her. "Oh fuck you then!" She yelled and she kicked him in the balls. The vampire fell down in a heap and laid there. "Unfair play but I don't give care." she said as she smiled and slapped her hands togther.

Ariel's eyes then widened as the man stood up, like she didn't even kick him at all. "What the-" she stopped as the man lunged at her again, this time his arms stretched out to show his claws. Ariel dodged as he jumped and ran accross the room as she looked for a knife or something to attack him with. "Maybe if I cut off your arm then." She said as she pulled out a knife that she found in one of the droars. He then lunged at her again and Ariel met him face on, attacking with the knife. She sliced his arm and the man then stopped as he looked at the blood bleeding from his arm. He smiled as he licked it up and psycoticly looked at her. Ariel was shocked as she watched him continue to lap at his own blood. "I didn't know vampires bled." she said as she watched. "Well I have to destroy you now." she said and she raised her arms up in a fighting stance as she summoned up her spirit elboe blades. "No idea why I didn't just do this in the first place."

She then got ready to jump at him when she suddenly heard a large crashing noise from outside. At that moment the door opened and another vampire walked in, hungrily lusting for blood. It was then followed by more than 50 other vampires, all waiting for a taste of blood. Ariel looked over at the man that she was fighting and realized that his blood had been smelt by the others and pretty much called them over here. He looked up as he realized that the other vampires were here but he only smiled. "What's going on. Are they going to attack him?" Ariel wondered. At that moment, the man made a loud screeching sound that peirced her ears. "Ahh!" she yelped as she covered her ears. Soon it stopped though and she opened her eyes as she looked up. She then gasped as she realized what he had done. He had signaled to the other vampires that she was the initial target for blood, and now the vampires all surrounded her.

"OH god..."She said as she looked at them hungrily look at her, all smirking with their toothy grin. Ariel then smirked as she went into a fighting stance. "This is gonna be fun." she said to them and the Vampires all lunged at her with massive speed.

Ok that's the end of that chapter. I know it's kinda short but hey! Atleast I'm finally updating. Now if you havn't noticed, my style of writings changed. It's now more correct and I guess it's not as funny but hey, this is supposed to be a serious fic. Well lets see...First about the "Uh Hey, I know you guys are lonely but this is no way to get a girl!" well, I have a sick perverted mind and I bet alot of you guys do. The character Ariel isn't used to guys liking her and she thinks that scientists don't have boyfriends and girlfriends so she first thought he was going to try and rape her before she rememberd about the vampires. Now Ariel's weapon, the elbow blades. I bet some of you don't know what that is huh. Well, it's those blades that you can hold in three positions and flip it around. If you still don't know, go on the internet and look up Soul Calibur 2 and find Talim. She has those weapons. Well, that's all from me. I hope you like my new chapter! If you do or don't, review and tell me about it K. Oke then! Bye Peoples!


End file.
